Can't Let Go
by Flync
Summary: Aku punya pertanyaan untukmu, kau tidak perlu memberitahukan jawabannya kepadaku, jawab saja di dalam hatimu... Salahkan jika kita mencintai orang yang tidak mencintai kita? Apa salah jika tetap berharap walau itu tidak mungkin?
1. Last Words

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo *always*

Pairing: Gin-Rangiku

ENJOY!

* * *

_Aku punya pertanyaan untukmu, kau tidak perlu memberitahukan jawabannya kepadaku,_

_jawab saja di dalam hatimu..._

_Salahkan jika kita mencintai orang yang tidak mencintai kita?_

_Apa salah jika tetap berharap walau itu tidak mungkin?_

Petir membangunkanku dari mimpi buruk itu...

Ya, mimpi itu lagi, mimpi yang sama selama sepekan ini.

Kupejamkan mataku sejenak, lalu duduk di tepi ranjang.

_I can't let go_  
_sunganui jageun soksagimdo_  
_(han sungando)_  
_dalkomhan dulmane bimildo_  
_(areumdawotdeon mankeum seulpeotdeon geudaewa na)_

Astaga, kenapa harus lagu ini? pikirku kesal sambil meraih handphone yang kuletakan di samping bantalku.

Sejenak tanganku berada di atas tombol next, tapi entah mengapa aku menekan tombol repeat lalu meletakan handphone itu lagi.

Saat meletakan handphone, tanpa disengaja aku melihat foto di meja kecil yang terletak di samping ranjangku.

Kuraih foto itu, lalu menyalakan lampu baca.

Kusentuh wajah orang itu lalu kupeluk foto itu.

Nah, apa-apaan itu? kenapa aku jadi teringat lagi kepadanya?. Maka dengan susah payah kuletakan foto itu di tempatnya, lalu meraih sebuah buku tulis kecil di meja, diaryku...

Kubuka lembar pertama diary itu dan serbuan nostalgia menyerang hatiku.

_Senin, huh entah tanggal berapa_

_Hari ini aku baru menyadari satu hal, Hisagawa menyukaiku! astaga, apa yang harus aku katakan kepadanya?_

_Minggu, errr... aku tetap tidak tahu tanggal berapa ini..._

_Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pria..._

_Satu hari dia katakan cinta, lalu di hari lainnya dia menghindar! Huh, mengesalkan!_

_Rabu_

_Untuk pertama kalinya aku menangis karena seorang pria melukai hatiku!_

_Ha, sungguh konyol! tapi tetap, air mataku tidak mau berhenti keluar!_

Aku berhenti sejenak di halaman itu saat kesedihan menghantam hatiku

_suljancheoreom biwojin tumyeonghaejin uriui jageun chueokdeul._  
_dorikiryeo dorabwado dasin mandeul su eomneun geudaewaui gieok_  
_eojetbam kkumcheoreom seonmyeonghande nal tteonanne…_

"Like how this glass of alcohol becomes empty, our small memories became transparent, even though I try to bring it back. The memories of us I can never make it again, like yesterday night's dream it's so clear, but it's gone", bisikku. Tanpa kusadari aku membisikkan terjemahan lagu itu... Ya, lagu yang selalu menguatkan dan menghancurkan hatiku.

Aku menghela nafas lalu kembali membaca...

_Hari ini aku merasa berbeda..._

_Ya! berbeda! rasa sakit yang bersarang selama dua tahun di hatiku seolah-olah tersapu badai kehangatan!_

_Tapi, kenapa dia? kenapa dia yang menjadi badai itu?_

_bukankah ada banyak orang sudah kutemui selama dua tahun ini?_

_Apa yang membuatnya berbeda?_

_Dia memang berbeda, walau terkadang aku masih memikirkan Hisagawa, tapi mungkin begitulah proses penyembuhan sakit hati?_

_Aku tidak tahu... Namun kuharap dialah orangnya..._

_Aku baru tahu kalau Okari bisa membaca garis tangan!_

_Tadi ia membaca garis tanganku. Menurutnya aku hanya akan jatuh cinta tiga kali, dan orang kedua adalah cinta sejatiku_

_Jujur saja, saat aku mendengar perkataannya, aku ingin tertawa dan percaya kepadanya..._

_Dan tentunya, orang pertama yang muncul di dalam kepalaku adalah Gin, Ichimaru Gin!._

_Dia yang sudah mengubah hatiku, menjadikan duniaku yang diterpa badai kehancuran menjadi surga dengan kehangatannya._

_Hari ini aku bertemu dengan Gin!_

_Hei, jangan salah sangka, kami tidak berjanji untuk saling bertemu! itu tidak disengaja!_

_dan yang lebih mengejutkan kami duduk bersebelahan saat menonton film di bioskop!_

_Apakah ini pertanda kalau itu memang dia?_

_Hari ini kepalaku terasa sangat sakit..._

_Suhu tubuhku juga meningkat, dan pandangan mataku seperti nenek berumur 90 tahun_

_Menurut dokter aku harus dibawa ke rumah sakit, tapi aku menolak!_

_aku tidak mau dibawa ke rumah sakit_

_Astaga, Gin datang untuk menjengukku!_

_Saat dia datang dengan membawa sebuah bunga mawar putih, aku sempat berpikir bahwa aku sudah mati_

_atau setidaknya aku bermimpi._

_Tapi itu bukan mimpi, dan aku belum mati!_

_Dan oh, astaga... Kurasa jantungku terasa berdetak 2x lebih cepat dari biasanya!_

_Aku sangat-sangat bodoh!_

_kenapa kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja? _

_UGHHH_

Aku kembali berhenti membaca untuk sejenak.

Pertanyaan itu...

Aku ingat pertanyaan itu.

Aku ingat saat aku menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepada Gin, aku ingat apa jawaban Gin dan aku ingat apa yang ia katakan...

A_ku punya pertanyaan untukmu, kau tidak perlu memberitahukan jawabannya kepadaku,_

_jawab saja di dalam hatimu..._

_Salahkan jika kita mencintai orang yang tidak mencintai kita?_

_Apa salah jika tetap berharap walau itu tidak mungkin?_

_Gin tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, ia hanya tersenyum lalu berkata_

_Suatu hari nanti, aku akan memberitahukan jawabanku kepadamu_

_Sejenak keheningan menelan semua suara diantara kami, lalu Gin bertanya_

_Bagaimana denganmu Rangiku?_

_aku menoleh menatap Gin dengan muka penuh tanya_

_Apa jawabanmu jika ada orang yang bertanya seperti itu kepadamu?_

_Aku tersenyum lalu berkata_

_Mencintai seseorang bukanlah hal yang salah selama cinta itu tidak berubah menjadi sesuatu yang menyeramkan._

_Berharap juga bukan hal yang salah karena tanpa harapan kita tidak bisa hidup bukan?_

_Kini giliran Gin yang menatapku dengan muka penuh tanya_

_Aku tertawa melihat mukanya yang tampak konyol itu_

Lalu tiba-tiba saja sakit kepala yang sudah lama menghilang kembali muncul, mengingatkanku akan perkataan dokter tua di samping rumahku...

_"Aku sarankan kalian bawa anak kalian ke rumah sakit, aku takut ada masalah dengan pembuluh darah di otaknya"_

Ya, dokter itu ingin mengatakan bahwa umurku tidak lama lagi, tapi tampaknya orang tuaku tidak menyadari maksud dokter itu sehingga mereka tidak membawaku ke rumah sakit.

Aku menghela nafas lalu menaruh diaryku tepat saat handphone di samping bantalku berbunyi.

Kuraih handphoneku lalu membaca pesan yang masuk, ternyata itu dari Gin!.

_"Rangiku, apa kau masih bangun?"_

aku tersenyum sambil menahan sakit di kepalaku lalu mengetik balasan

_"Ya, ada apa?"_

_"Hah? Kau masih bangun?"_

_"Ya, ada apa?"_

_"Tidak... ehm... aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu..."_

Rangiku tertegun membaca pesan dari Gin, tidak seperti biasanya Gin tampak gugup...

_"Katakanlah" _balas Rangiku dengan tangan gemetar.

Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa semakin berat, ia merasa lemas seolah-olah baru saja berlari keliling lapangan bola selama satu hari tanpa istirahat.

Pendengaran Rangiku mulai menipis, namun ia masih bisa mendengar lagu kesukaan Gin...

_kotoba jya tarinai kitto oitsukenai yo_  
_kotoba jya tarinai kedo, kedo, arigatou..._

**BIB**

Pesan baru dari Gin...

Rangiku mengumpulkan sisa kekuatannya, berusaha untuk melihat kata-kata yang Gin ingin katakan kepadanya.

tapi ia tidak kuat lagi, lalu semua gelap dan handphone Ringaku terjatuh, menampilkan sms terakhir dari Gin yang tidak sempat Rangiku baca:

_well, aku hanya ingin bilang selamat malam,_

_I Love you_

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Langit tampak mendung, tetes demi tetes air hujan mulai membasahi bumi.

Gin berlari menembus hujan, sambil berdoa semoga ini hanya mimpi buruk, tapi kenyataan berkata lain.

Saat Gin mendekati rumah Rangiku, ia dapat melihat kedua orang tua Rangiku berdiri di tengah kerumunan kecil orang berbaju hitam.

Berita itu memang benar, Rangiku sudah pergi... Pergi ke tempat yang tidak bisa ia kunjungi.

Gin terduduk lemas di jalan. Air hujan bercampur air matanya mulai menuruni pipinya yang pucat.

"Rangiku... Aku akan tetap mencintaimu...", bisik Gin di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

* * *

Note: huff ga nyadar jadi panjang nih

need review~

Arigatou

BANZAI X3


	2. Momento

Can't Let Go-Momento

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo *always~*

Pairing: Gin-Rangiku

ENJOY!

* * *

_Rasa rindu itu datang, namun tak dapat kutepis..._

_Ingin kukatakan tidak, namun aku tak ingin berbohong lagi,_

_Aku merindukanmu…._

Bulan mulai tertutup awan hitam, pertanda hujan akan turun. Orang-orang mulai berjalan menjauh dari sebuah pualam yang tampak masih baru. Seorang pemuda berambut perak berdiri cukup jauh dari pualam itu, di saat sudah tidak ada lagi orang di sekitar pualam itu barulah pemuda itu memberanikan diri untuk mendekati pualam itu.

Pemuda itu meletakan setangkai mawar putih di pualam itu, lalu duduk dan berkata "Konbanwa, Rangiku". Ia tersenyum menatap foto gadis yang kini namanya tertulis di pualam itu, foto orang yang ia cintai… Rangiku. "Maaf jika aku baru datang sekarang, tapi… Yah… Kau tahu, rasanya aku tidak sanggup jika harus membayangkan…. Ahh, lupakan saja kata-kataku tadi" kata pemuda itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Pemuda itu terdiam selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berkata "Ah… Lihat bagaimana sifat lamaku keluar! Huh, kau pasti ingat kan? Saat aku menginginkan sesuatu, saat aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku katakan, sifat ini selalu muncul".

Pemuda kembali terdiam, seolah berharap foto dihadapannya dapat berbicara dan ia tidak perlu bicara sendiri, namun tentu saja ia tahu, itu tidak mungkin. "Dan, kau juga pasti ingat bahwa hanya kau yang bisa menenangkanku. Tapi sekarang kau pergi. Mungkin sifat ini akan terus terbawa eh?". Pemuda itu menghela nafas, tanpa ia sadari setetes air mata mulai bergulir pelan menuruni pipinya.

"_Hei, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Rangiku. Hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun Rangiku, dan mereka sedang merayakannya sambil duduk di dekat danau sambil dan pemandangan musim gugur. Gin tidak menyahut, ia hanya menatap Rangiku dengan tatapan cemas. "Ahh, aku tahu!". Gin terbelalak, keringat dingin menuruni pelipisnya. "Kau ingin memberiku hadiah ya?" tebak Rangiku dengan muka berseri-seri. Gin tetap diam, membuat Rangiku jengkel. "Kau tahu, aku benci sifatmu ini! Saat kau menginginkan sesuatu, saat kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau katakan kau pasti diam!" kata Rangiku dengan kesal._

_Mendadak Gin tertawa, membuat Rangiku semakin kesal, namun ia turut tertawa saat melihat raut wajah Gin yang tampak senang. Pada akhirnya, saat mereka berjalan pulang Gin memberikan hadiahnya, sebuah jepit rambut bermotif kupu-kupu dan setangkai mawar putih, bunga kesukaan Rangiku. "Arigatou, Gin. Oh ya, kau harus bisa mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan! Bagaimana nanti jika kau akan berhadapan dengan gadis yang kau suka?" oceh Rangiku saat ia hendak masuk ke rumahnya. Gin hanya tersenyum, lalu berbalik untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Namun belum sempat ia melangkah, Rangiku sudah ada di sampingnya, lalu mengecup lembut pipinya. Gin terkejut,ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun Rangiku sudah masuk ke rumahnya dengan muka merah._

"Aku…. Aku merindukanmu" setetes air hujan menyatu dengan air mata pemuda itu lalu terjauh diatas mawar putih yang pemuda itu bawa, disusul dengan air hujan yang lain. Pemuda itu- Gin- tetap duduk di depan pualam gadis itu, tidak memperdulikan dinginnya air hujan yang kini menusuk tulangnya. "Kau harus pulang, Gin" kata sebuah suara. Gin menoleh mencari sumber suara itu, sambil berharap itu bukan hanya imajinasinya. "Gin, kau harus pulang sekarang" suara itu kembali terdengar. Kali ini ia yakin, itu suara Rangiku.

"Pulanglah Gin" kini terdengar suara Ryu, kakak Rangiku. Gin menoleh dan melihat Ryu berdiri di sampingnya. Sebelah tangannya memegang payung, sementara tangannya yang lain mengulurkan sebuah payung kepada Gin. "Ryu…" sapa Gin dengan sedikit kecewa, padahal ia yakin itu adalah Rangiku. "Dia tidak akan senang jika kau terus duduk di hadapannya tanpa payung" kata Ryu. Gin tersenyum kecil sambil mencoba membayangkan apa yang akan Rangiku katakan. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Gin saat ia dan Ryu berjalan meninggalkan pualam Rangiku.

"Sebenarnya aku baru saja tiba dari luar kota, dan aku berfikir untuk mengunjungi Rangiku besok siang akibat hujan ini" jawab Ryu sambil menengadah, melihat hujan yang turun dari langit yang gelap. "Namun nyatanya adikku tidak sabar, dan ia mendatangiku melalui mimpi. Ia ingin aku datang ke pualamnya sambil membawa dua payung". Gin berhenti berjalan, terkejut mendengan jawaban Ryu. "Tentu saja, kau bisa menebaknya Gin, dia menghawatirkanmu" kata Ryu sambil tetap berjalan. Gin tidak menyahut, ia kembali berjalan menyusul Ryu. Saat mereka tiba di persimpangan jalan dan harus berpisah, Ryu mengulurkan sebuah kantung plastik berisi sebuah kotak kepada Gin.

"Ini untukmu" kata Ryu. Gin mengambil kantung itu, lalu berkata "Arigatou, Ryu". Ryu hanya tersenyum, persis seperti cara Rangiku tersenyum kepada Gin. "Bisa aku minta satu hal darimu?" Tanya Ryu, Gin mengangguk. "Pulanglah, jangan buat dia terus khawatir". Gin terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk kecil. Ryu tersenyum lega, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Gin di tengah hujan.

23.00, Kokoro Boarding School

Gin menuruti permintaan Ryu, ia pulang walau dengan langkah yang sangat amat lambat. Saat ia berhasil menyusup ke kamarnya tanpa diketahui oleh penjaga, ia baru menyadari waktu yang begitu cepat berlalu. Hari ini ia sudah melanggar jam malam di asramanya, ia sudah melewatkan shif malamnya di Kunkuraku. Sungguh hari yang kacau!.

Ia membiarkan jendela besar di kamarnya terbuka, sementara ia duduk di depan lilin untuk membuka kantung pemberian Ryu. Di dalam kantung itu terdapat sebuah kotak yang berisi sebuah buku lusuh – buku pemberian Gin untuk Rangiku di hari ulang tahunnya- dan handphone Rangiku. Mendadak ia menggigil, ah… Ia lupa mengganti bajunya yang basah, tapi ia tidak perduli dengan bajunya, yang ia perdulikan sekarang adalah memahami maksud Rangiku memberinya buku itu.

Gin membuka lembar pertama buku itu, dan hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah Rangiku menjadikan buku itu sebagai diary dan ia ingin Gin membacanya. Gin menghela nafas, lalu mulai membaca tulisan Rangiku. Dengan membaca tulisan Rangiku, ia merasa turut mengambil bagian dari perasaan Rangiku, hingga ia tiba di hari pertama kali mereka bertemu…

_Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku sebagai pegawai di Kukuraku. Sebenarnya ibu sudah melarangku untuk bekerja, tapi toh aku sudah memutuskan untuk bekerja!._

_Di Kunkuraku aku bertemu dengan Akajima dan ternyata dia juga bekerja di shif yang sama denganku! ^^. Oh ya, ada seorang pemuda berambut perak yang biasanya mengikuti Akajima. Mukanya seperti kucing dan matanya nyaris terpejam. Dia tampak cukup misterius dan terkadang aku memergokinya sedang menatapku, mungkin dia ingin berkenalan denganku?. Entahlah, tapi yang jelas hari ini sangat menyenangkan!_

_###_

_Akhirnya, setelah satu minggu aku bekerja di Kunkuraku *hingga tidak sempat menulis lagi * aku bicara dengannya. Siapa? Tentu saja pemuda berambut perak itu, namanya Gin, Gin Ichimaru. Dia orang yang cukup menarik dan ternyata ia bersekolah di Kokoro Boarding School seperti Renji dan Kira!. Betapa sempitnya dunia ini!._

_###_

_Astaga, perasaan apa ini? Entah mengapa sejak seminggu yang lalu perasaan ini muncul!. Rasanya jantungku berdetak TERLALU kencang saat aku melihat sakit hati di hatiku juga berkurang, bahkan tidak terasa lagi!. Apa ini karena Gin? Apa aku menyukainya? Tapi, astaga…. Aku baru mengenalnya selama dua minggu!._

Gin berhenti membaca, ia meletakan buku itu di meja, lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ternyata Rangiku menyukainya sejak awal mereka berkenalan! Astaga, kenapa dia begitu bodoh? Kenapa ia tidak menyadari hal itu?. Gin menutup buku diary Rangiku, lalu memasukannya kedalam box dan beralih kepada handphone Rangiku. Ia menyalakan handphone itu dan… Astaga!. Rangiku menjadikan foto mereka berdua sebagai wallpaper.

Gin menghela nafas, terdiam sejenak, berusaha untuk mengabaikan foto itu, walau itu tidak mungkin. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang harus ia lihat dari handphone Rangiku?. Tanpa ia sadari ia menekan sebuah tombol, lalu munculah tulisan inbox di layar handphone Rangiku. Gin mendapat ide, ia membaca inbox Rangiku yang ternyata semua pesan yang ada berasal dari dirinya!. Kalaupun ada beberapa pesan yang berasal dari nomor lain, pesan itu berisi tentang dirinya. Ternyata selama ini Rangiku begitu mencintainya, semua yang bisa ia jadikan pengingat akan kebersamaan mereka akan ia simpan.

Gin meletakan handphone Rangiku di kotak itu, lalu menyimpannya di lemari. Ia kembali berjalan kearah jendela, dan duduk. Kenangan akan kebersamaannya dengan Rangiku mulai menyerangnya. Senyum Rangiku, tawa Rangiku, saat dimana mereka berjalan-jalan bersama, saat mereka bertengkar karena hal kecil, saat Gin pernah membuat Rangiku menangis karena melukai hatinya...

"Apa kau membenciku, Rangiku?" tanya Gin sambil menatap langit malam. "Aku mungkin menyembuhkan luka hatimu, tapi aku juga melukai hatimu lebih jauh lagi bukan? Kau pasti membenciku".

_Gin_

Gin tersentak, itu suara Rangiku!

Lama ia terdiam. berharap dapat mendengar lagi suara Rangiku, tapi tidak ada suara sama sekali.

Mendadak, handphone Rangiku -yang belum Gin matikan- berbunyi, mengagetkan pemuda itu. Saat ia berjalan untuk mengambil handphone itu, ia merasa badannya begitu lemas.

_Gin_

Suara itu lagi!.

_Gin, bertahanlah_

Rangiku!, ya... Itu dia...

Gin melihat Rangiku, ia berdiri di hadapan Gin dengan pandangan sedih. Saat Gin mencoba untuk menggapai bayangan gadis itu, saat itulah ia terjatuh kedalam kegelapan...

* * *

Akhirnya beres juga

mohon reviewnya ^^

NB: kalau ada yang bingung apa itu momento, akan saia jelaskan...

Momento itu kotak yang isinya benda-benda milik orang yang sudah meninggal ^^

BANZAI X3


	3. Nightmare

Can't Let Go-Nightmare

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo *Always~*

Pairing: Gin-Rangiku

ENJOY!

* * *

_Hatiku, apa akan tetap merasakan sakit ini?_

_Jantungku, apa akan merasakan detak tak teratur itu lagi?_

_Hidupku, apa akan tetap sama seperti yang dulu?_

Di dalam tidurnya Gin bermimpi

Ia berada di taman tempat ia dan Rangiku sering menghabiskan waktu, tapi ada yang berbeda dengan taman itu. Warna-warna di taman itu menghilang, bunga-bunga layu, daun-daun begitu rapuh dan terjatuh saat angin lembut bertiup.

"Dimana aku?" pikir Gin sambil berjalan. Tanpa ia sadari, langkahnya membawanya ke danau di tengah kolam. "  
_Gin_

Nah, suara siapa itu?.

_Gin_

Suara itu berasal dari sebuah pondok di tepi danau. Gin berjalan perlahan menuju pondok itu. Sesaat ia ragu, apa ia harus membuka pintu itu?

_Gin_

Suara itu terdengar lagi!

Kali ini Gin memantapkan pilihannya, ia membuka pintu itu…

Renji hampir saja menyelesaikan permainan pianonya saat Rangiku mengejutkannya.

"When the love fall by Hiruma" kata Rangiku yang mendadak sudah ada di samping piano.

"Rangiku!" Renji terkejut saat melihat sepupunya sudah berdiri di samping piano.

"Ohayou Renji"

"Kenapa kau menemuiku? Gin yang lebih membutuhkanmu"

Rangiku tersenyum sedih, lalu berkata "karna itulah aku ada di sini, aku tidak bisa menemuinya"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Belum saatnya"

Renji menutup piano dihadapannya.

"Lalu kapan saatnya tiba? Saat dia mati dan menemuimu?" Tanya Renji ketus

Rangiku terdiam, ia tidak menyangka Renji akan bertanya seperti itu, dan jujur saja jika ia bisa mengakuinya kepada Renji, maka ia ingin mengaku bahwa ia sendiri juga tidak tahu kapan waktu yang tepat.  
"Oke, dengar aku Rangiku. Maaf… Mungkin aku terlalu ketus, tapi kau pasti mengerti bagaimana keadaan Gin saat ini"

Rangiku mengagguk kecil

"Kalau begitu, temui dia! Katakan perasaanmu dan kau bisa beristirahat dengan tenang"

Rangiku tersenyum sedih, lalu berkata "aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa tenang, tapi untuk sementara ini aku akan tenang jika ia segera sembuh dan mengerti semuanya setelah kejadian semalam. Ja ne, Renji"

"Hei tunggu!" Renji berdiri, mencoba meraih Rangiku yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan ia terjatuh kedalam kegelapan lalu terbangun.

Kira baru saja akan menutup pintu kamarnya saat pintu kamar Renji terbuka.

"Ohayou, Renji. Hei, kenapa kau tampak terburu-buru?" kata Kira

"Rangiku, ia mendatangiku lewat mimpinya, dan aku punya firasat buruk tentang Gin" jawab Renji cepat.

"Gin" panggil Renji sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Gin

1 menit…. Tidak ada respons dari dalam kamar pemuda berambut perak itu.

"Hei Gin!" panggil Renji lagi, sambil mencoba membuka pintu kamar Gin yang ternyata…

"Tidak terkunci? Ini aneh" pikir Renji sambil berjalan cepat memasuki kamar Gin.

Kira mengikuti langkah cepat Gin, ia melihat keadaan kamar Gin yang tampak berantakan.

Jendela besar di kamar Gin terbuka lebar, lantai tampak basah dan Gin terbaring tak sadarkan diri di dekat meja.

"Gin! Hei Gin!" kata Renji sambil berlutut di samping temannya itu

"Kira, ini sungguh tidak bagus, ia pasti membiarkan jendela terbuka semalaman, dan hujan membasahi tubuh… Astaga, panas sekali" kata Renji saat menyentuh kening Gin

"Coba kau keringkan tubuhnya, aku akan memanggil Byakuya-san" kata Kira sambil berlari keluar kamar.

Sepeninggalan Kira, Renji menggeser tubuh Gin lalu menyandarkannya ke tembok. Ia sedang menutup jendela besar saat pandangannya tertuju kepada sebuah kotak biru yang ia kenali sebagai kotak milik Rangiku.

"Kotak ini…." Pikir Renji sambil membuka kotak itu dan menemukan sebuah diary dan handphone Rangiku yang kering di dalamnya.

Renji menatap diary Rangiku, ia teringat akan ucapan Rangiku kepadanya di mimpi itu…

_Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa tenang, tapi untuk sementara ini aku akan tenang jika ia segera sembuh dan mengerti semuanya setelah kejadian semalam_

"Rangiku…" terdengar bisikan lirih dari Gin, ia mengigau.

"Bertahanlah, Gin" bisik Renji sambil menutup kotak itu.

Saat Kira dan Byakuya tiba di kamar Gin, lantai sudah kering dan Gin terbaring di ranjangnya dengan pakaian kering.

"Kapan kalian menemukannya tak sadarkan diri?" Tanya Byakuya sambil memeriksa Gin

"sekitar pukul 6, ia terbaring di dekat jendela yang terbuka" jawab Renji

Byakuya tidak menjawab, tampaknya ia sedang serius.

"Demamnya cukup tinggi, kusarankan kita membawanya ke rumah sakit" kata Byakuya setelah membaca thermometer.

"tapi badai akan segera datang, kita harus menunggu hingga besok pagi" kata Kira muram

"Kalau begitu tidak ada jalan lain, kita harus menunggu hingga besok. Aku akan menghubungi rumah sakit" kata Byakuya sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Ia pasti sangat merindukan Rangiku bukan?" Tanya Kira sambil duduk di sofa.

Renji mengangguk kecil, ia menaruh sebuah baskom berisi air di samping tempat tidur Gin, lalu mencelupkan sebuah kain.

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Gin orang yang kuat, ia tidak pernah menangis walau apapun terjadi"

Renji menatap Kira dengan penuh tanya

"Kau tahu, dulu aku dan Gin berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama"

"Jadi kau dan Gin berasal dari satu panti asuhan?" Tanya Renji

Kira mengangguk

"Saat aku berumur 5 tahun, aku bertemu dengannya untuk yang pertama kali. Saat itu ibu kepala mengatakan ia ditemukan di depan panti, sendirian tanpa ada keterangan apapun mengenai keluarganya. Saat itu ia tidak menangis seperti anak-anak lain yang ditemukan di depan panti tanpa orang tuanya, tidak, sepanjang ingatanku ia tidak pernah menangis. Bahkan saat ia dihukum oleh pengawas, saat ia terjatuh dari pohon, saat ia dipukul oleh guru karena kabur dari kelas ia tidak pernah menangis"

Renji menatap wajah Gin yang pucat, ia tidak menyangka pemuda itu mengalami masa-masa yang berat

"Tidurlah Renji, biar aku yang menjaga Gin" kata Kira

Renji mengangguk, lalu menyerahkan kain yang ada di tangannya dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar Gin.

Saat pintu itu terbuka, Gin melihat ada taman yang sama dibalik pintu itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" pikir Gin sambil melangkah memasuki taman di balik pintu itu.

Taman itu sama seperti taman yang ada di belakangnya, yang membedakaan hanyalah taman itu sungguh cantik.

_Gin_

Kini suara itu berasal dari danau di tengah taman, cepat-cepat Gin berjalan menuju danau itu, tapi tidak ada satu orang pun di dekat danau itu.

_Gin_

Gin mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru taman, namun tetap saja ia tidak menemukan satu orang pun di taman itu, hanya ada dirinya sendiri.

_Gin_

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Gin

_Gin_

"Dimana kau berada?" Tanya Gin lagi

_Gin_

"SIAPA KAU!" teriak Gin frustasi, tanpa sengaja ia melihat kearah air danau.

"Ba… Bayangan ini…" pikir Gin terkejut.

Itu adalah bayanganny saat ia berjalan-jalan dengan Rangiku untuk yang pertama kalinya, tapi sosok Rangiku tidak Nampak di bayangan itu, tergantikan oleh bayangan putih.

_Gin, ayo kita pulang sekarang_

_Tapi Rangiku…_

_Ayo, matahari sudah hampir tenggelam!_

"Ti… Tidak, ini salah… Dimana Rangiku?" pikir Gin

Lalu tiba-tiba saja danau itu memunculkan bayangan Rangiku, namun sebuah goncangan besar mengaburkan bayangan itu.

"Rangiku!" tanpa sadar Gin meloncat kedalam danau, dan ia terbangun.

Hujan mulai turun saat Kira menyalakan TV untuk melihat berita

"Menurut pengamatan para ahli, badai yang menerjang tanjung Kokoro sudah lewat dan diperkirakan besok cuaca akan cerah" kata si reporter

"Syukurlah, jadi Gin bisa dibawa ke rumah sakit besok" pikir Kira sambil mengganti saluran TV.

Ia menonton sejenak sebelum mematikan TV lalu berjalan menuju jendela besar.

"Semoga hujannya tidak besar" pikir Kira sambil menutup gorden.

Tanpa sengaja ia melihat sebuah kertas tertempel di gorden.

"Bukankah ini tulisan Rangiku?" pikir Kira sambil mengambil kertas itu, lalu membacanya

_Hatiku, apa akan tetap merasakan sakit ini?_

_Jantungku, apa akan merasakan detak tak teratur itu lagi?_

_Hidupku, apa akan tetap sama seperti yang dulu?_

"Apa maksudnya ya?" pikir Kira kebingungan.

Ia menempelkan kertas itu di meja, lalu duduk di samping tempat tidur Gin.

"Hoam" Kira menguap, rasa lelah menyelimutinya dan tanpa ia sadari ia tertidur.

Matahari belum bersinar, tapi Gin sudah terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

Ya, mimpi itu… Mimpi dimana ia mencari bayangan Rangiku yang semakin pudar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" pikir Gin saat membuka matanya.

Ia merasa lemas, tapi di otaknya ada satu tempat yang harus ia tuju.

"Kira?" bisik Gin saat menyadari kehadiran temannya itu.

Kira tidak terbangun,ia tetap tidur walau Gin membuat goncangan saat ia berusaha turun dari tempat tidurnya.

Saat kaki Gin menyentuh lantai, rasanya ia nyaris tidak bisa berdiri sendiri.

"Tidak… aku harus ke tempat itu… Harus…" pikir Gin sambil memaksakan kakinya melangkah.

Perlahan tapi pasti,ia berhasil berjalan menuju lemarinya dan mengambil jaket lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan Kira.

* * *

uwaaa akhirnya!

setelah mikir kepanjangan XD akhirnya beres juga...

seperti biasa, mohon reviewnya ^^

BANZAI X3


	4. Can't let you go, but Sayounara

Can't let you go, but… Sayounara…

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

NB: Rangiku's POV

ENJOY!

* * *

Karena hanya ada satu hal yang ia inginkan. Yaitu untuk menemui gadis itu di tempat kenangan mereka, dan menyatakan keputusan yang harus ia tanggung seumur hidupnya…

Aku yakin kau tidak ingin aku melihatmu sekarang. Bukan karena wajahmu yang sepucat mayat atau karena jalanmu yang begitu lambat seperti kura-kura, tapi… Karena air mata yang perlahan menuruni pipimu.

Kau tidak pernah memperlihatkan air matamu kepada siapapun, tidak kepada Kira, Renji, ataupun aku.

Tapi aku tahu kau menangis, Gin.

Aku tahu kau merasakan sakit di dadamu, di hatimu.

Aku tahu kau ingin berteriak, ingin menangis sepuasmu, ingin menumpahkan semua kesedihanmu, tapi kau hanya tersenyum setiap kali rasa sakit itu datang, sambil menyentuh telapak tangan kirimu.

Aku tahu telapak tanganmu akan terasa sakit setiap kali kau merasa hancur, ya… Aku tahu, tapi kau tidak.

Kau menolak kehadiranku, kau menolak semua orang, kau selalu membawa rasa sakit itu sendiri, membiarkan orang lain menebak-nebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu.

Kau tidak pernah membiarkan perasaanmu menguasaimu, kau selalu sendiri… Ya, sendiri.

Tersenyum sendiri, sakit sendiri, dan menangis sendiri.

Gin, tahukah kau aku sangat ingin kau menumpahkan semua kesedihanmu kepadaku? Membiarkan aku memasuki hidupmu, merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, menangis saat kau menangis, dan tersenyum saat kau tersenyum.

Apakah aku tidak cukup layak untuk mendengar semua itu?

Apa aku bagimu, Gin?

"Rangiku" panggillmu pelan.

Sejenak aku hanya terdiam, membiarkan suaramu ditelan angin, karena...

Kau tidak mungkin melihatku bukan?

"Lihat aku, Rangiku" katamu lagi, dan kali ini aku mendongak, menatap wajahmu yang pucat. Kau melihat kearahku dengan senyummu yang khas.

Oh… Oh… Ya Tuhan, apa kau benar-benar melihat kearahku? Ataukah…

"Aku tahu kau pasti ada di sini" ucapmu sambil duduk di bangku taman yang masih berbentuk walau sudah dihantam badai sehari sebelumnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum, hatiku terasa begitu… Sakit, tapi aku senang karena kau ada di sini, bersamaku.

"Jadi, apa kau tidak akan berbicara denganku?" tanya Gin

Bukan... Bukannya aku tidak mau.. Tapi...

"Ataukah kau... Hanya imajinasiku saja?"

Tidak Gin! Aku disini, aku memang ada di sini!

Kau tertawa pelan sambil menutup wajah dengan tanganmu

"Mungkin ini memang imajinasiku saja, mungkin ini karena aku terlalu mencintaimu... Hingga aku berharap kau ada di sini"

Tunggu! Apa yang tadi kau bilang?

Mencintaimu?

"Ja, karena kau hanya imajinasiku... Maka... Mungkin ini memang saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan semuanya, hal yang seharusnya aku katakan bertahun-tahun yang lalu"

Kau menghela nafas sebentar, sebelum menarik wajahmu dan menatapku langsung di mata.

"Aishiteru, Rangiku"

Dan saat itulah langit terbuka, menampakkan sinar keemasan yang menyelimuti tubuhku.

Kau meloncat berdiri dan menyadari bahwa ini bukan imajinasimu, aku memang ada di sampingmu.

"Apa ini memang kau, Rangiku?" tanyamu dengan wajah sedih

Ya, ini aku... Tapi aku tidak mungkin berbicara denganmu Gin, tidak sekarang, tidak juga nanti...

Aku hanya tersenyum sedih, berusaha meraih tanganmu yang panas, namun aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu...

Kau tersenyum sedih, lalu menatap ke langit.

"Apa ini saatnya? Apa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan sehingga kau harus pergi secepat ini?"

Aku menggeleng pelan, ini memang bukan salahmu.

"Ja, kurasa ini memang waktumu, tapi... Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu... Tidak sekarang, tidak nanti, tidak akan pernah..."

Mataku terbelalak mendengar pernyataanmu, dan saat itulah sinar keemasan itu meredup.

Kau menghempaskan dirimu ke tanah, mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa kau mengotori jaket putih kesayanganmu.

"Aku tidak mungkin melepaskanmu, Rangiku... Tidak sebelum aku mengatakan semua yang harus aku katakan padamu sejak dulu"

Aku tersenyum kecil, lalu duduk di sampingmu.

Kau tersenyum, lalu mulai berbicara dengan pelan namun pasti.

"Aku tahu, aku tidak mungkin selamanya menahanmu di sini. Tidak, walau hatiku mengatakan aku ingin kau tetap di sini. Sejujurnya, ada banyak hal yang tak bisa kuucapkan, tidak walau aku tahu aku harus mengatakannya sekarang."

Kau berhenti sejenak sebelum menatap gumpalan tanah di sepatumu.

"Salah satunya adalah bagaimana perasaanku saat ini..."

Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya, Gin.

Aku tahu, aku mengerti...

"Aku... Aku benci dengan perpisahan, aku benci kehilangan, aku benci sendirian. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menahanmu dan membiarkan egoku menang"

Kali ini kau menatapku, tangan kananmu memegang erat tangan kirimu.

Apakah itu sakit, Gin?

Apa aku menyakiti hatimu?

"Pergilah, Rangiku... Aku... Aku merelakanmu"

Sinar itu kembali menerangiku, dan kali ini tubuhku terasa begitu ringan.

Aku menatapmu dengan berbagai macam perasaan di dalam hati.

Apa ini memang maumu? Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak akan melepaskanku sebelum kau mengatakan apa yang seharusnya kau katakan?.

Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?.

Apa kau tetap tidak bisa membagi sedikit saja bebanmu untukku?.

Kali ini kau berusaha meraih wajahku, dan entah apa yang Kami-sama rencanakan, tapi aku bisa merasakan hangat tanganmu di pipiku.

Wajahmu menunjukkan keterkejutan yang sama seperti di wajahku, tapi kau langsung mengubahnya dengan senyuman.

Bukan senyuman palsu yang selalu kau berikan, tapi senyum yang selalu aku nantikan, senyum yang tidak pernah kau bagikan kepada siapapun di dunia ini.

"I can't let you go, but... Sayounara..."

Dan senyum itu pun menghilang dari pandanganku...

_Hei Gin, jika suatu saat nanti kita bertemu lagi..._

_Aku ingin melihat senyum itu lagi..._

_Dan nanti, kita tidak akan terpisahkan lagi..._

_Sehingga kita bisa selalu mengatakan apa yang kita rasakan..._

* * *

Sebelumnya saya ingin minta maaf karena memakan waktu 1 tahun sebelum kembali menuntaskan fic ini...

Tapi, berhubung banyaknya tugas jadilah tertunda sekian lama... TT_TT

Pengennya sih menuntaskan semua utang fic #melirik fic pertama yang udah bulukan# tapi karena adanya tugas lain yang ga kalah butuh perhatian ekstra dalam hal ngarang #karya tulis kok ngarang? *digebug pembimbing*# jadilah mungkin akan tertunda lagi '^_^v

Demo, semoga readers bisa menikmati ending dari cerita ini :)

Ja, RnR plz? X3

BANZAI! X3


End file.
